Un regalo practico
by Majo Walles
Summary: Yaoi - Buford no sabe que regalarle a su Nerd, pero conseguirá el regalo preciso para su novio. Respuesta al reto "31 drabble en 31 días" del foro oesed. 03 de Diciembre. Buford/Baljeet


**Un regalo práctico**

 **Resumen** : Buford no sabe que regalarle a su Nerd, pero conseguirá el regalo preciso para su novio.

Respuesta al reto "31 drabble en 31 días" del foro oesed.

03 de Diciembre

 **Categoría:** Phineas y Ferb

 **Personajes:** Baljeet, Buford

 **Géneros** : Romance.

 **Advertencias** : AU=Universos Alternos.

 **Clasificación** : G.

 **Completo** : Sí

 **Capítulos** : Único

 **Disclaimers** : Los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Dan Povenmire y Jeff "Swampy" Marsh.

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Lo admitía, estaba que no lo calentaba ni el sol, iba a ser navidad y no tenía nada para regalarle a su nerd. Suyo, porque diecisiete años decidió que tenía que tener pareja. Le había dicho hace menos de un mes a Baljeet que sería su novio. Por qué no se lo preguntó, claro que no, él sólo se limitó a comunicárselo y eso ya era un esfuerzo sobre humano para Buford. Y siendo Baljeet el chico sencillo que era simplemente aceptó sin poner muchas trabas.

La cosa es que sabía que Baljeet le tendría un regalo, él mismo lo acompaño al centro comercial por los regalos de todos sus amigos y estaba seguro que el suyo estaba entre todos lo que compró, pero ciertamente algo le molestaba. No tenía ni idea de que regalarle, que podía necesitar… ahora que lo pensaba detenidamente no tenía idea de los gustos de su propio novio.

Sabía que le gustaban las matemáticas, que era un genio, que era sensible y que despedía un aura de tranquilidad a quien lo conociera, pero aparte de eso no sabía nada más.

¿Grupo de música favorito?

¿Color favorito?

¿Comida favorita? Imaginaba que la hindú.

Estaba perdido, si no pedía ayuda a sus amigos no sabría qué hacer y sólo le quedaban un par de horas para encontrar el regalo ideal.

-Phineas –dijo a modo de saludo cuando el otro contestó el teléfono.

-¿Buford? –preguntaron por el otro lado algo curioso y es que rara vez el robusto chico utilizaba el teléfono para saber de ellos.

-Sí… bueno… hola

Phineas estaba seguro que Buford probablemente estaría rascándose la cabeza en ese momento al no saber que decir.

-¿Se te ofrece algo?

-Es algo sin importancia.

-Sí, claro –dijo, pero estaba seguro que de no ser casi una emergencia, su amigo no estaría al otro lado del teléfono.

-Veras, no sé qué puedo regalarle a Baljeet y me preguntaba si tú…

-No puedo ayudarte en eso, Buford –dijo cortándolo y entendiendo por donde iba, pero hablando con su amigo genio supo que ambos estaban en medio de una relación y por esta vez decidió por cuenta propia que Buford tendría que esforzarse por complacerlo-. Creo que sería injusto de mi parte el ayudarte en el regalo para tu novio si él se las arregló solo para buscar el tuyo.

-¡Estas siendo irracional!

-De hecho lo estás haciendo tú, así que será mejor que te esfuerces para sorprenderlo –dijo antes de colgar.

Buford tiró el teléfono lejos, no tenía idea de que hacer y al ver el reloj comprobó que no le quedaban más que dos horas antes de que se encontrara con su pareja, por lo que tendría que hacer una carrera al centro comercial y buscar ahí algo especial, pero como iban las cosas no se creía capaz de encontrar nada.

-Estoy completamente perdido.

Baljeet estaba mirando su reloj desde hace rato. Suspiró resignado al darse cuenta que, o su novio se atrasó como casi siempre o simplemente olvido que se encontrarían.

Llevaba consigo la bolsa de regalo en donde guardaba un sweater perfecto para Buford, pues en cuanto lo vio no pudo evitar imaginar a su pareja en este y le pareció preciso para él.

-¡Baljeet!

El grito lo distrajo y miro a los lados buscando de dónde provenía la voz de Buford, por era inconfundiblemente su voz. Luego lo vio parado al otro lado de la calle y con las manos apoyadas en las rodillas esperando que diera la luz verde. Era lógico que estuvo corriendo por varias calles para llegar ahí y eso ciertamente lo enterneció.

Espero pacientemente a que llegara su lado y pudiera recuperar el aliento perdido por la carrera.

-¿Estás bien? –le preguntó poniendo una mano en su espalda mientras este se arqueaba hacia adelante para descansar un poco el cuerpo.

-Sí… sólo deja que… espera…

Baljeet sonrió al ver el esfuerzo que su novio hizo para llegar… diez minutos tarde, pero llegó al fin y al cabo.

-No tenías que correr para…

-Sí tenía –dijo ya recuperado y estirándose todo lo alto que era ahora de adolecente.

-Toma –dijo Baljeet entregándole el regalo que le tenía reservado-. Feliz navidad.

-Gracias –dijo recibiendo y abriendo el paquete y encontrando un sweater que se puso enseguida, le quedaba perfecto y era de su estilo. Sí, su novio merecía muchos buenos regalos. Ahora sólo esperaba que el que le tenía le gustara-. Este es para ti.

Baljeet tomó entre sus manos un sobre con cara de extrañeza.

¿Buford le había escrito una carta?

Eso sí que sería un milagro de navidad, tomando en cuenta que durante todos sus años en la escuela nunca entregó un trabajo decente.

Cuando abrió el sobre sintió como algo caía de este. Una cadena con dos B entrelazadas. Los ojos se le aguaron de la emoción, mientras recogía en dije y lo miraba con detenimiento.

-Hay un cupón adentro del sobre –le informó al ver que quedó anonadado por su regalo, sonriendo al darse cuenta de que había hecho una buena elección.

-¿Bale por un beso? –preguntó divertido al ver el papelito blanco escrito a mano por su novio.

-Sí, puedes hacer uso de él cuando te plazca.

-Pues lo quiero ahora –dijo decidido colgándose del cuello de su novio, ese que ahora le sostenía sin brusquedad y del que día a día se enamoraba más.

Fin.

N/A: forum


End file.
